


If I Just Wait

by inujuju



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monster Hunters, No Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Touch-Starved, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: Fodlan is still recovering from the Great War when Dimitri learns about a wandering beast. Hailing from past the Goneril mountains, it had slipped into Alliance Territory seven years ago. Now, it has made its way into Kingdom territory, and it falls on Dimitri's knights to slay it.But with no reports of murders and recent truths of the so called beasts coming to light, Dimitri doesn't want to kill it. He wants to meet it, to understand it. To ask why it stayed here despite the war.And perhaps... to find someone who knows what it means to be a monster.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier - Relationship
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. A Tale will Come

**Author's Note:**

> "Do a one-shot," I lie to myself, "you totally won't end up writing more than you expect."
> 
> Had hoped to post the whole thing in one go but... there are only so many hours in a day...

It has been many years since Dimitri went out on a beast hunt. The king of the Faerghus region used to partake often as a youth, an able hunter in his own right, who could match most quarries on his strength alone. But after the empire fell to possession, after Dimitri had to slay his own sister, Dimitri put down his blade. He has his own demons nipping at him, the ramifications of losing control over Areadbhar. It had taken him ages to regain his human form, and even now his broad shoulders are still covered in the silver hair from the manticore's mane.

He had wanted to return to the field, but his friends and advisers had turned him away. Fodlan wouldn't survive another leader falling prey to the beast blood that flows in their veins. Dimitri had to appear put together, under control, to ensure the commoners didn't turn to a witch hunt. To ensure his homeland wasn't locked into another war.

Despite Dimitri's absence from the battlefield, the Kingdom's generals were strong. With the addition of the remaining Empire's and Alliance's forces, they were able to quell the rumors and establish some kind of peace. It was barely stable, crest-bearers having to walk on egg shells, but every day felt closer and closer to the world Dimitri had dreamed about as a naive child.

Which was why he had requested to go hunt on this hunt for the strange beast with Sylvain at his side alone. The wandering beast had slipped through the Alliance territory into the Kingdom's Tailtean Plains. The elusive thing had first been seen over seven years ago, in the deep forests surrounding Fodlan's Throat. While there were no reports of attacks from the beast, the fact that it had eluded the Alliance's hunters for so long was a cause for concern. With how quickly is appeared to move around, the inability to track it down was unnatural. The few reports Leonie was able to provide to the Kingdom's court, show that it was seen in fields mere days before horrendous battles would take place. Had this event only happened a few times, Dimitri would dismiss it as a coincidence. But all the major battles that took place between the Alliance and the Empire were accompanied with the sightings. The young King couldn't quell his anxiety of this matter.

Beasts are always drawn to violence. Once the holy creatures crafted from the goddess, they had turned mad after her murder, and sought revenge against all humans. The fact that this beast was present in the war, but drifted along the slaughters before they even happened, was strange. Part of Dimitri still wants to blame this creature for the bloodshed, for the destruction that took everything from him. That it, much like Seiros, was a fabricated lie by madmen. That it drove the people, like the jet-black Aymr drove Edelgard.

Yet Dimitri had learned much of the beasts in the past six years. The love that the dragons held despite their loneliness. The justice that the midnight hippogriff went mad for. Even the silence that his own Areadbhar craves all come from love. Love that the Goddess had given them. Dimitri's instincts tell him that this beast still holds a mind. That despite the war and the losses that they have all suffered, the beast was in Fodlan to help. It wasn't here to destroy anything, not when everything was so close to destruction already.

Even with these valid reasons, the truth was Dimitri didn't want to kill anymore beasts. He was tired of putting down humans. Killing people that could come to be his friends, his family, should he only extend a hand instead of a blade.

Therefore, he decided he would ride out to the Gideon region with Sylvain after receiving the last report. He had no intention of letting Sylvain enter the battle with him, but Dimitri knew Felix would not allow him to travel alone. Dimitri also knew that Sylvain understood his needs, and would play along with the ruse of the two going out on a beast hunt together.

"Don't lose yourself." Felix tells Dimitri before they depart, gripping his arm. "I'm the only one allowed to put you down."

Dimtri nods, holding Felix's concern close. "My heart is yours." He replies.

"And mine too." Sylvain says with a wink, causing Felix to blush and bristle. Dimitri smiles at the two as they exchange goodbyes. Even with Sylvain's theatrics fueling Felix's fire, he enjoys listening to their conversations between one another.

"Don't you dare die either, womanizer." Felix hisses.

Sylvain winks but leans down to kiss his lover's head. "We'll be fine. This thing doesn't stand a chance against the King and his most trusted knight."

Felix frowns. "Are you sure you don't want me to come?" He asks again, turning to Dimitri.

Dimitri nods. "I need someone I can trust to ensure Fhirdiad's safety. With spring thaw upon us, and Dedue busy with Duscar, no one else can handle the beasts as they become more active."

Felix nods, curt. He doesn't protest further and watches them go in silence.

Dimitri and Sylvain meet up with Ingrid as they cross the Tailtean Plains. She provides more details on the beast they are to hunt, just before the sun is to set.

"It's hard to say exactly what it is. The most noticeable feature people remember is its tail. Something akin to a snake's, but far more colorful than any animals found in Fodlan." She brings out a sketch, pointing at the details. "It has bands of green, gold, and black. This color pattern is fairly similar to some venomous reptiles from Almyra. Therefore, we believe it has some kind of poison or acid. What kind, we can't be sure"

Sylvain winces. "It's not the one-hit KO type, is it? I'd rather not die as soon as I'm bitten."

Ingrid glares at him. "As I said, we don't know. There's no reports of anyone being attacked by it. There's also no reports of bodies or people dying of unknown causes in the locations its been sighted."

"What of missing people?" Dimitri asks.

"Ew, you think it been eating people?"

"It wouldn't be the first one." Dimitri remarks. "The wild sphinx from Edmund territory had a stomach full of human bones when it was slain."

Sylvain grimaces, his eyes full of pity. 

Ingrid sighs, her own brows drawn deep. "I looked into it, but nothing matches in a way that would lead me to believe this beast is the cause. I would still be cautious though, we don't know what you're getting into."

Dimitri nods. "Any other features we should be aware of?"

"It has antlers, though they seem to only be present in summer and fall, similar to most deer. You two shouldn't have to worry about them at this time of year."

"How big are they?" Sylvain asks. "Best to be prepared just in case, you know?"

At this inquiry, Ingrid grins. "We were actually able to obtain a piece of them from a villager near Daphnel." Ingrid grabs her satchel, bringing out the broken piece of bone. "From what Lord Daphnel told me, the villager found it around Lone Moon last year. That area gets warmer sooner than we do, so if the beast follows common shedding patterns, it should be loosing them soon, if not already."

Sylvain nods. "Loosing antlers in Pegasus Moon. Sounds kind of romantic, don't you think?" He winks at Dimitri.

Ingrid glares as she passes the bone to her king. "There's nothing romantic about a beast, Sylvain. You should know that."

The implication of what they are still recovering from hangs in the air. Despite a year having gone by, the war still haunts them as if the fighting never ended. Perhaps it always will.

Dimitri turns inward as he examines the bone. His fur is warm and comforting, a grounding presence as he looks over something that could never belong to an animal. It's far heavier than he expected and the end unnaturally sharp. If their target still has its antlers, it will easily gore Sylvain.

All the more reason he has to stay behind, Dimitri decides. Even after Dimitri regained his human form, his skin had become far thicker than normal. If a confrontation should result, he will be able to handle the blows better. Areadbhar won't let him die so easily.

"So..." Sylvain says, tapping his knee and holding his chin. "This beast... it's part deer, part snake, right? Kind of a weird combination, don't you think?"

Ingrid nods. "Most beasts are only one animal, though they all have oddities. The only ones I can think of, that are more, are..." Ingrid gasps.

"Holy beasts." Dimtri finishes for her. He flexes his fingers at the reminder, sharp nails itching under his leather gloves.

"Your majesty, if this is really one of the Goddess' children, then I can't allow you two to go alone. It's dangerous." Ingrid argues.

Dimitri shakes his head. "I've already made my decision, Ingrid. I want you to return to Lord Edmund's lands and continue to aid Lady Marianne with the rebuild."

"But-"

"No." Dimitri cuts her off, stern.

Ingrid's mouth pulls into a firm line. She sits straighter... Angrier.

"If you're just doing this to die, then tell me now. I'm not going to be fooled like Felix was." She glares at Sylvain. "You have no intentions of fighting, you never do. You're just escorting the King to his death."

"Ingrid." Dimitri says, voice loud. She startles, looking back at him. "I have no intention of dying. Follow you king's orders." His face softens. "You have helped me far too much for me to die before I can repay you."

Ingrid's face breaks. She takes a deep breath before she nods. "Understood. I'm... sorry. I just don't want to lose another person I care about."

Dimitri nods. "Nor do I intend to let that happen. I wish to meet this beast, to learn what I can from it. If it carries the Goddess' direct blood, then it is even more critical. But," he raises a hand, "I swear that I will not die to it. I will return home. Trust me." The two lock eyes for a moment longer, until Ingrid nods. 

After that, she heads to bed with a good night. With the distance she must travel, she needs to leave in the early morning, long before the other two are awake.

Sylvain sits out a moment longer, watching her go, before he sighs. "We really have grown up to be assholes, haven't we? Some bright future we are."

Dimitri smiles at him, pats him on the shoulder. "I'll take first watch. Please head to bed."

Sylvain yawns, rising with a nod. "You actually going to sleep tonight?" He inquires.

Dimitri shrugs, "I will try, but I cannot make any promises."

His friend smiles at him. "That's all I can ask of you, your highness."


	2. We Will Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri expects a beast. He doesn't expect two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the ways Claude could meet Dimitri, and he chooses to just smash right into him. Never change, Golden Deer boy.
> 
> Significantly more pleased at the chapter length of this one. I try not to get to caught up in word count, but I do enjoy a good 3k chapter.

Dimitri and Sylvain head out moments after dawn, with stomachs full of tasteless gruel and bitter berries. They hadn't packed much, not wanting to way themselves or their mounts down. Dimitri carries a variety of rations for the hunt, while Sylvain expects to mooch off of some villagers. Or, should they need a hand, some hard work to earn his fill.

The morning is brisk as the sun slowly climbs in the sky. With the cold nipping at their cheeks, and their horses displeased with the melting snow, they make their way to the last reported sighting of the beast. Sylvain confirms with the people the witness accounts from a nearby village. Dimitri waits outside to avoid making the common folk uncomfortable. Between his brutal history and large bulk, Dimitri knows he is intimidating. Include the fact that he is now king of all of Fodlan, and people tend to trip over their words around him.

"One of the children spotted it entering the woods a couple days ago." Sylvain updates Dimitri as they trout onward. "She had quite a lot of detail too. Super excited, of course. Super adorable." The knight shrugs. "Not sure what she all said was true though."

"We'll take her word for it." Dimitri says. "Children are far less questioning of what they see."

Sylvain nods. "I guess. And in this situation it really is all we can go off of.

"She confirmed what Ingrid told us, only we get to be unlucky as the thing still has its antlers." Dimitri frowns. "Also, it has hoofed legs, leaves the same type of track as any other deer. She took me to see them, but the tracks have been wiped. Most likely a result of the wind." Sylvain grins. "I was able to find some interesting patterns though. The snow has some indents from scales. That tail of its must be pretty heavy to leave such a mark."

"If you could see such fine details, then they were most likely left there on purpose." Dimitri points out. "Snakes drag their whole body as they move. There would be a groove from the movement, but no clear markings."

Sylvain nods. "Guess you're right. In that case, our little wanderer wants to be found. It probably doesn't want to just walk up to someone. Good way to get something thrown at your face."

"You sound like you're talking from experience." Dimitri says with a grin. Sylvain sticks out his tongue.

"Like you haven't gotten a sack of potatoes thrown at you, your majesty." He grumbles. Dimitri laughs.

The two follow around the perimeter of the forest for another hour, making sure they are well out of sight of anyone else. After finding an acceptable entrance, Dimitri dismounts and marks a few trees with careful cuts. They need to appear natural enough to not alert others while still being recognizable for Sylvain when he returns to collect Dimitri.

"Remember to use a pegasus or wyvern to scout the forest if I'm not here. If something does happen, I don't want you all getting lost in the woods."

Sylvain nods, tying Dimitri's horse to his own. "What a way for the royal knights of Faerghus to go. Starved to death because they couldn't tell left from right. The horror!" He mocks a faint, getting one last smile out of Dimitri.

"Thank you, Sylvain, for going along with this."

The knight shrugs. "You're the one with the crazy fetish for monster people. I'll be more than happy to stick to pretty ladies and Felix, thank you."

Dimtri nods, grabbing his friends arm in farewell. "Stay safe. I will be out in a few days time."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep, you majesty." Sylvain says with a tired smile. "Stay safe. May the Goddess watch over you."

"And she, you, as well." The king watches Sylvain head off towards another village, the one most likely to see the beast should Dimitri fail to find it. 

Taking a deep breath of the cold air, Dimitri heads into the woods, good eye taking in his surroundings and ears listening for noise. He's unable to find the beast through tracks alone, but Dimitri has experience hunting flyers. He knows the difference in foliage breaks from small prey animals and their respective predators. Beasts, however, are for more noticeable.

Still, Dimitri remembers, the antler was heavy but not gigantic. The grooves from the tail large but not ridiculous. If the beast was in a stage akin to Dimitri's, somewhere between human and monster, than it would be closer in size to anyone else. That could be a good thing, making discussion's easier for Dimitri if he is looking at a face rather than jaws. But a smaller body is easier to miss, and if its hostile, Dimitri doesn't know if he'll catch it in time.

Therefore, he is vigilant in his movement. There is a distinct lack of animals, which makes him tense. Some trees have clear snaps high in their canopies. For something that has eluded so many knights, Dimitri doubts that this is the work of his beast.

Which means that there's another monster here. One similar to most, mindless and violent. At the very least, Dimitri may be able to slay that creature to ensure the peoples safety. Chasing after the wandering beast can wait.

Decision made, he alters his focus from the horizon to the sky. The regular beast is most likely a flyer. Between the lack of reports and clear damage around him, Dimitri prepares for a vulture or falcon beast. Which is why he freezes at the loud sound of the air vibrating.

A large beetle charges at him from its perch, shell a confusing camouflage of white and brown. Dimitri is able to raise his lance in time, preventing the pincers from slicing him in two. Large red eyes gaze down at him, and Dimitri can feel the familiar swell of anger and guilt stir in him.

As he breaks away from the beast, cold fingers grab at his heels, slowing his movement. The distraction allows the beast to swing at him, large body slamming into trees with no care nor hesitation. The forest comes down around Dimitri as he blocks again, using his strength and the trees weight to aim the beast's pincers down.

The snow flies away as women and children scream in Dimitri's ears. The dirt pushes upward as if the dead are rising. The man tries to keep his breathing even. Focusing his sight on the inhumane monster before him rather than the ghosts around him. His friends normally keep his mind steady, or at least steadier than it was during the war. But out here in the cold, once more all on his own, with a murderer before him, the roar in his blood returns.

He can feel his crest activating, blood pumping black sludge through his veins as he charges. Dimitri deals quick blows that wound but do not kill. His movements lose direction, becoming deranged and unfocused. His human skin is peeled off of him as his claws break through the leather gloves, as his teeth turn into fangs. Cries of justice surrounded the forest, turning it into an arena. Dimitri yells in time with the chants of death, of absolution.

Then, far louder and clearer than any ghost has ever been, someone shouts. "Look out!" Dimitri feels his soul slam back into his body the same time as a tree falls towards him. The loud sound of stampeding hooves fills the air. A heavy body slams into him before he is crushed.

There is a loud cracking sound, akin to bones breaking, followed by a curse and freezing wind. Dimitri hits the ground hard, vision blurring as his mind reels back into awareness.

There is a collection of sounds from the beetle. Dimitri tries to stand, to be of use, but his body is seizing from Areadbhar's blood. He listens as the fight continues, as the sound of something both human and not enters his ears. A high-pitch bellow echoes in the still air, followed by something being struck and torn apart.

Silence descends, and Dimitri keeps his breathing steady. His mind stable. A human hand lands gently on his shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep here." Instructs a soothing voice, reminding Dimitri of summer and laughter. He struggles to rise. "Okay, but no moving either. You hit the ground pretty hard. Sorry about that, I panicked." A healing spell cascades around him as the other checks over his body.

Dimitri calms himself, and when he opens his eyes, the ghosts are gone and the world is right again. He glances up at his savior.

Bright green eyes are the first thing the king takes in. As they blink, he notices a perked lip and small white dots on thin cheeks. The other man is... bleeding.

Dimtri surges forward, grabbing the person's face with urgency. The other tries to pull back, but Dimitri is too strong.

"H-Hey! It's okay! My antlers just broke off!" The stranger assures him, grabbing on to Dimitri for purchase. "They were going to fall off soon anyways, so it's nothing major. Just some old blood."

Dimitri sinks back to the earth, surprise and awe filling him as he takes in the other.

He's far more human than expected, reminiscent of a satyr or a forest nymph. Similar to the nature spirits Dimitri has seen in Brigid's stories. His face is fully human, though his ears are like a deer. Scales matching his eyes come all the way up to his collarbone, trailing back down his spine to a large, decorative tail. The colors form bands of gold and black, like jewelry, with emeralds scattered along them.

The beast is kneeling on a leg, short enough to be human, but shaped like a deer. The dark fur covering them matching the brown of his hair, ending just short of his stomach. He wears no clothes, and shivering of his lithe frame makes Dimitri wonder how cold he is.

The man sneezes. "Ah sorry, I'm not used to weather like this." He settles down next to Dimitri, taking advantage of his stunned silence. "Your cape looks warm though, and your fur too. Just let me," he presses up against the other, wrapping Dimitri's cotton cape around the two of them. "Much better. You probably want to talk, so I might as well get comfortable. Our butts are already wet anyways." The beast laughs, sounding so human. He turns to look at Dimitri, face bloody but gorgeous.

"My name's Claude. How can I help you, oh great King of Fodlan?"

Dimitri hears the words, but doesn't process them. All he can take in is the growing warmth of the other's body. He doesn't think, just acts, opening his mouth.

"You're beautiful." He says. Claude's face flushes pink. Dimitri wants to reach out and feel the warmth of his cheeks. But the beast also flinches away at the attention, eyes wide and startled causing Dimitri to grab the other's hand to stop him from bolting.

"I'm mean, I-" Dimtri fumbles for words, looking down at their hands and then turning to the snow as his own blush creeps up. "Sorry, I-" he clears his throat. "I didn't expect for you to be so..."

Claude settles down, offering a smile to Dimitri. "It's alright. I'm just not used to having someone be so forward."

"I!" Dimitri gasps, looking back at Claude's face. "I'm sorry to have offended you-"

"Hey hey," Claude says. "I'm not so vain to be offended by someone calling me beautiful. Even if I feel drop dead gorgeous is more accurate."

"You are." Dimitri's says, causing Claude to frown. The king coughs again. "I mean, you are gorgeous. You are beautiful, you're... I..." He stops, closing his eyes so his brain can actually think. "I don't know what kind of life you have had and I... know that Fodlan is not kind to beasts."

Claude's face closes off, his eyes grim. "Yes, Fodlan has a great fear of them."

"It is deserved." Dimitri says, defensive. "They have killed many people, innocents who have done nothing wrong. But, I know that there is more to it. That you are still human, despite the blood in your veins."

Claude smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I think you're the first person to tell me that, ever since I started growing antlers every Garland Moon." Claude grabs his long tail with his free hand. "The snake thing was hard to swallow when I was as a kid, but the antlers really made my parents nervous."

Sorrow fills Dimitri's heart. "The beast's blood has been active in you for so long. I can't imagine the pain it has caused you."

Claude shrugs. "Tails and feathers are normal where I come from. Everyone has a little bit of something in them. But well," he gestures to himself "nothing quite as showy as giant tree branches on your head.

"My mother, she's from Fodlan. Sometimes she would get insanely strong, or have crazy good hearing. Her hair is also super thick and rough, like mine." Claude threads his fingers through his locks. "And I have my dad's eyes, though his are gold instead of green. They were expecting something... not quite human but, well," Claude's tail slips off his lap, wrapping around Dimitri's feet. "They weren't really expecting me, I guess."

Dimitri asks in a soft and comforting voice, "have your features always been so strong?"

Claude shakes his head. "Nah. The legs are new, and most of the time they're human too. They just morph when I'm startled or not thinking clearly." He looks up at the sky, and Dimitri notices the stars in his eyes. "I haven't been thinking clearly for years."

Dimitri looks back at the snow, covered in the forests destruction and Claude's blood. There are bodies there are well, though he knows they're not real.

"Neither have I," he admits. "Even though the war ended a year ago, I still struggle to remember what being a human is like."

Claude looks at him then, taking in Dimitri's harsh features. One eye hidden behind a band of cloth, shoulders far more broad than the norm. He raises his hand from Dimitri's, and the king feels the cold air in it's place. He closes his eyes, expecting hatred. Cruelty.

Fingers settle on his shoulder instead. 

"It's soft." Claude says. "I've never felt such wonderful fur."

Dimitri can't look at him, but he feels the warmth between them. "Areadbhar... He's a manticore. The protector of Northern Fodlan."

Claude nods. "A lion. Makes sense. You do have a noble air to you, your highness." Claude moves his hand to Dimitri's arm. "You're human, Dimitri. I know it doesn't always feel like it. That sometimes you want to turn away and embrace senselessness. But it's true. You are human."

Looking at Claude, at his bright green eyes and friendly smile, Dimitri feels something beat hard in his chest. He wants to do something, but an anxious fear grips him.

"I feel it is far too cold out here for you." he says abruptly. Dimitri places a hand against the other's forehead, feigning a healer's touch. Claude doesn't startle this time, instead closing his eyes and leaning into the warmth. "Where are you staying?"

"I have a hideout set up a few minutes south from here." Claude says. He stands up on unsteady feet. Dimitri rushes after him, nerves firing in his body at the sudden loss of contact. When Claude sways, Dimitri is quick to reach for him. 

"Sorry," Claude says. "It's been a while since my heart has gone that fast. You really startled me."

Dimitri frowns. "I should have been more careful, knowing that there was another beast around."

Claude stares at Dimitri for a moment before shaking his head and waving Dimitri's apology away. "Just help me to my place and be a blanket for the night. We can talk more in the morning."

Dimitri helps the man, noticing how close he sets himself against Dimitri's side. He's not sure if Claude is chasing warmth, or something else, but he finds he doesn't mind the contact.

They walk for a few minutes in silence. Dimitri can see his breath, and Claude sags against him as they go. The man-beast is still alert though, ears shifting at every sound and body going tense with instinct. This close, Dimitri can feel the strength in the others legs. His tail slithers behind them, covering their trail.

He wants to ask Claude why he does that. Certainly it would be warmer to have his tail wrapped around them. But Dimitri holds his questions back, arranging them in his head for the morning. He doesn't want to scare the other off any more than he already has.

Claude's hideout is a large pine that has been partially uprooted. The trunk is covered in gorges and scratches. Claude blushes when Dimitri steps closer for a better look.

"I kind of," he punches his palm with his other fist, "smashed into it to make a place to snooze. With my antlers ready to fall off any day, I kind of just scratch against the tree." He looks away, settling down in the large hole. "It's what I'm used to."

Dimitri doesn't say anything for a while. Then, as if driven by his own instinct, he reaches out to the tree and drags his claws down it. A thrill hums down his spine at the sensation, finally ridding his body of the itch from the past few days.

Claude looks up at him with a grin. "I guess I don't mind sharing a starching post with a giant cat. Thanks for asking."

Dimitri blushes, fumbling over his words once more. He's normally skilled at dismissing others, growing up with Sylvan and Felix made it necessity. But something about the way Claude speaks breaks down his barriers. All of Dimitri's retorts can't stand against the mirth in the other's voice.

Setting his lance down, Dimitri takes stock of his provisions. He unpacks the travel pouches around his hips and takes off his outer layer of armor. The full metal would only leech the warmth away. He hadn't planned on resting during the hunt but... well, the hunt was over, wasn't it?

He climbs into the dugout, surprised at the numerous animals furs filling the space. When he raises an eyebrow at Claude, the man just shrugs, whining about the cold. Dimitri settles into a well worn groove, breathing out a sigh as adrenaline finally dissipates out of his system.

"You hungry?" Claude asks, shifting up against Dimitri so he's tucked into the crook of the other's arm.

Dimitri shakes his head. He may have only eaten breakfast, but he doesn't trust his stomach to hold anything after the battle. Claude shrugs against him, filling his mouth with red berries. Dimitri turns his face away from the other's bright red lips. He instead focuses on the warmth surrounding him and the soft moonlight above. He adjusts his arm slightly, bringing Claude closer. Claude shifts only a little in response, settling against Dimitri's warm chest with a hum.

"You're warm." Claude mutters, eyes drifting. "It's nice."

For a moment, Dimitri doesn't move, doesn't breath, as the other's body weighs against him. When nothing changes, when this moment of peace isn't ripped away from him, Dimitri exhales. He leans further back, Claude moving with him, and listens to their soft breathing.

The ache in Dimitri's limbs will keep him awake for a while yet. But with Claude against him, with the nice press of his hair and the solid form of his body, Dimitri finds he doesn't mind. It has been far too long since he could enjoy the darkness. To feel welcomed in his own skin even when he couldn't see the human in him. The bedroom back at the palace is lavish, filled with all of the finest riches, but it is here, in this dirty hole, that he feels he belongs.

Well no, that's not true, Dimitri admits to himself with a smirk. It's Claude that makes him feel grounded. Even as Claude shifts and mumbles, Dimitri feels satisfied, listening as the other dozes off. A long time has passed since Dimitri has been accepting of resting next to someone, of being so intimately part of their safety. There is little doubt that Claude wouldn't be capable of escaping quickly should the need arise, but Dimitri still feels humbled for being trusted with this. Whatever this is.

"You should sleep," Claude mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Dimitri's mane. The king hides his blush as Claude slips further and further into his lap. But he can't hide the way his arm tightens around the body resting against his own.

"I will." Dimtri says, though he has his doubts.

Claude snorts, one of his ears thumping against Dimitri. "At least try." He says, voice full of what can only be affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I try desperately to hide the eroticism between these two with fluffy confessions. Gosh I love this couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a good DimiClaude where Claude doesn't even show up in the first chapter.


End file.
